


Perfect Gentleman

by synthgender



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryder, baby's first fic, binding mention, kind of, public intoxication, reyes can be a gentleman when he wants, spoilers for High Noon, spoilers for kadara, trans reyes vidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthgender/pseuds/synthgender
Summary: Kadara threw a hell of a party, even without its "woman of the people."Fic written by request for lechet on tumblr.





	1. Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Send me a "Together" and I'll write a drabble about them spending their first night together (platonic, just sleeping), Reyes/Ryder requested.
> 
> Thank you to kadarakings on tumblr and sawbones on ao3 for their fantastic beta reads.

Tartarus was livelier than it’d been since the Initiative came to Andromeda. Sloane Kelly was dead, and with Reyes Vidal’s permission -- his blessing, really -- a colony was growing before Kelly’s body was even cold. Ditaeon, they were calling it. Between their success and his moment with Reyes after the showdown, the crew knew why Ryder was, well, riding high.

 God, he was a lot drunker than he thought if his inner monologue was that corny. He groaned, only remembering to see if anyone was within earshot after he started speaking. Fortunately, his immediate vicinity was clear enough.“SAM, couldn’t one of these profiles help someone hold their liquor a little better?”

 “I’m afraid your father had other priorities for my programming, Pathfinder.” That figured. Old-fashioned abstinence it was, then, at least for a round or two.

 Instead, he turned from the bar and took to watching the people around him, the celebration in full swing now. Vetra and Drack swapped stories on a couch in the corner while Cora perched nearby, keeping an eye on the team. Liam didn’t seem to know quite what to do with himself when they first docked, but the squad’s success had him in as high spirits as it had Ryder; now he was joking over beers with the more welcoming of the locals. Peebee had even managed to coax Jaal out of his sour state in the afterglow of the victory.

 

And damn near out of the ether came Reyes Vidal, heading for the bar, for him. That starstruck grin was probably back on Ryder’s face when he called out to Reyes. “And here comes the man of the hour himself. Didn’t think you’d be coming out of the shadows tonight.”

 Reyes shot him that wink that made his heart beat a little too fast. _Bastard._ “Hard to find shadows when the _real_ man of the hour is shining so brightly out here, Adam.”

 He tried to keep a straight face as he rolled his eyes, to fake annoyance. He really, really tried. But Reyes was just too damn charming, and he lost a little of his snark to the laughter shaking his words, and maybe a little too much fondness in his gaze. “Ugh. Didn’t I tell you to stop talking?”

 Vidal was ready to play along. “By all means, Pathfinder,” he lead, holding out his hands in mock surrender, “you’re welcome to come over here and stop me.” _There’s an offer…_ Adam bit his lip and eyed Reyes up as if mulling it over. When he pushed off the bar to approach him, it was decisively done, sudden. Maybe a little too sudden. He was falling.

  _Maybe a little too_ drunk, he reflected.

 Before he could catch up with what was happening - and fortunately, before he could hit the ground - there was more than one pair of hands on him, pulling him to his feet and steadying him. The fact that Cora was standing beside them should’ve surprised him, but she’d had plenty of time to make her way over while he spoke to Reyes. He wouldn’t really have put a biotic charge past her, either.

 Still, his head was spinning when she spoke, and he couldn’t make out the words beyond “drunk,” “Tempest,” and “bed.” Her hand was at his back, guiding him away from the bar even as he protested, “Cora, I’m the Pathfinder, I think I can path-find my way back to the docks.”

 Adam took a moment in the strained silence that followed to marvel at his own wordplay. _Nice_.

 Cora didn’t appreciate the pun nearly as much, if her pained sigh was any indication, but Reyes was masking his laughter by clearing his throat and speaking up. “I’ll see him back safely, Cora, you have my word. I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” Hoo boy. He could work with that, even if the pledge sounded dubious. _Especially_ if that pledge sounded dubious. Those memories of their kiss in the cave could use some friends.

 Beside him, though, Cora was already tensing and probably ready to give Reyes a good idea of what she thought of _that_ proposal. Tactical retreat was required, urgently. He already had his hand in Reyes’. “Sounds like the best course of action to me. I’ll have a full mission report for you in the morning. Dismissed, Harper!”

 “Wh-?” She began to question, but he had already broken away, pulling Reyes along with him into the crowd and out into the Kadaran night air.

 

* * *

  
  
Adam couldn’t really remember how they got into the Tempest. Hands….they definitely had hands on each other in the elevator from the slums, and he had a cloudy feeling that their breathlessness wasn’t just from their run.

 Somewhere in there, those blanks were filled in with them making their way to his quarters. The cold press of metal through his shirt sobered him as Reyes pushed him back against his sealed door, if only momentarily; he hardly had a moment to catch his breath before the man’s lips were on his, chasing an impassioned kiss.

 “Shit, Rey-” was all he managed to get out when he broke for air before those lips were at his pulse, dragging a harsh gasp from him as Reyes’ hand curled against the other side of his neck. He could feel how he smiled into the kiss.

“I could get used to hearing you call me that.”

 “Calling you-- Wha…?”

 “Damn. That bad already?” The scrape of teeth against his jaw was backed by a self-sure chuckle that made him shiver. “I must be doing something right.”

 If Adam had a comeback for that, it was lost when Reyes leaned back to look him over. Adam felt pinned beneath his gaze, and the knowing smirk the smuggler gave him wasn’t helping. _Wasn’t fair,_ the unhelpful, whiskey-marinated end of his consciousness offered.

 His eyes fell shut after a moment. The way Reyes looked at him made it feel like the man was pulling him open sometimes, tearing his walls down. He wanted - needed - to find his balance again, and find a way to knock down a few of Vidal’s, for once.

 He had a couple ideas on that. He reached for the hem of his own shirt, ready to pull it over his head, maybe follow up by finding out what Reyes looked like without that damn jacket...but a far steadier pair of hands halted his own. He tried again to pull at the fabric and when the resistance didn’t give, his eyes opened with a questioning, confused look.

 Reyes met his bewilderment with his own amused expression, though when he spoke, his voice was easy, kind. “We’re in no rush, Adam. Relax.” Something in Adam’s expression must have given his quiet frustration away, because Reyes’ rich laugh was filling the room. His hand came up to cup Adam's cheek, to brush against his beard as he added, “You’re drunk, and I promised to get you to bed. I can be a gentleman _sometimes,_ can’t I?”

 “You’ve sure know how to pick your timing,” Adam huffed, grinning despite himself when Reyes snickered again. God, why was it still so hard to breath around him? _Oh, right…_ He gave his shoulders a gentle push until Reyes was upright. “Alright, if you’re such a gentleman tonight, turn around. I still have to take off my binder.”

 If that revelation surprised his man, he didn’t give any sign of it, just a warm smile and an acquiescent nod before he turned on his heel. The warmth Adam felt watching him was rivaled only by the joyful relief as he wriggled his way free of the constraining fabric and pulled on a loose tee. Suddenly, bed sounded a lot better than he’d figured it would, and he just about leapt past Reyes to land among his sheets with a soft _fwump_ and a quiet groan of comfort.

 Something was still missing, though. With a sly smile of his own, he rolled over, beckoning Reyes forward with one finger. The way he walked toward him, stalked, really, reminded him of the showdown in Draullir. Morally grey area aside, it was...hot as hell, actually. He hummed quietly when Reyes joined him, braced over him for one last, slow, painfully good kiss before he settled in beside him. Adam slipped an arm around his shoulders, finally taking that advice to relax with Reyes curled up against his chest.

 

“So,” he started, once they’d found a comfortable spot for them both. “You liked ‘Rey,’ huh?” It was his turn to laugh at the groan that answered him.

 Maybe there was some wisdom in slowing down. The last few months had brought more loss and stress than he knew how to handle. He didn’t know where this thing between them might go, but it could be enough just to have someone to break down his walls, to listen. Reyes... _Rey_ certainly knew how to do that.

 Reyes’ voice cut into his thoughts before that one could get too far. “Go to sleep, Ryder. I said I wouldn’t sleep with you while you’re drunk. All bets are off in the morning.”

  
_Christ_. If he didn’t save him from Andromeda’s stresses, Reyes Vidal was going to be the death of him.


	2. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could get used to this, simply holding each other close, knowing their secrets were safe with one another, that respect and trust had grown strong between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, let's just bump that up to an E, since chapter 3's already in the works. This drabble is growing a bit more than I expected.
> 
> Many people helped this chapter happen. Thank you to kadarakings, space-mother, and resistancefighterjaal on tumblr dot com for beta reads and great feedback (and an ego boost or two).

The Charlatan woke up smiling before he’d even opened his eyes. It was quickly evident what had woken him as a familiar pair of hands roamed his torso, and there was a shift of weight on the bed, the more foreign feeling of Adam’s lips at his neck. He was half-tempted to stay silent, see what path Ryder was planning to take, but for all he knew, that AI of his would rat him out in a moment. He spoke up, sleep still dragging at his words. “I take it you don’t have a hangover this...morning, is it?”

He opened his eyes at the sound of Adam's contented chuckle and the view of Adam above him - pushing himself upright while straddling him - knocked him breathless. The baggy shirt and boxers he wore suited him. Namely, it suited the obvious strength all that time running around the galaxy must’ve brought. Reyes almost missed Adam’s reply in his distraction.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he answered with a warm smile. His hands moved to the front of Reyes’ flightsuit, tracing the seams of it. “ _Someone_ took care of me last night. I seem to remember you insisting I drink a glass of water?”

“Your doctor, actually,” Reyes amended. “She was rather relentless. One almost suspects she’s familiar with how _stubborn_ you can be.”

“That so? Well, I guess she’s the one I should go and thank, if she did all the work--”

“Don’t you dare.” Adam had made to rise from his lap, but Reyes caught him by the hips and drew his fingertips along his spine, following it to brace on his shoulder and tug Adam down firmly against him. The look he gave Reyes then, delighted and wanting all at once, was a gift he’d always treasure. It left him feeling like the most important man in Andromeda, king or no.

 _That’s what drew people to Ryder,_ he reflected. The man almost had a compulsion to do good, with an honest tongue to match, as well as Reyes could read. The irony of having fallen for  _that_ wasn’t lost on him. But most amazing to Reyes was his ability to see the good in those with whom he worked - though ‘endless patience’ might be more accurate - and how easily he made them feel like they could conquer the world.

_Perhaps it’s time to return the favor._

 

His voice lowered, leaving the other man hanging on, holding his breath to hear each word. “You’re not going anywhere until I’ve had my chance to explore." He smirked at Adam’s quiet answering groan, and the smirk only grew when it turned into a whine as Reyes’s lips found his neck, dragging over it in a heated kiss.

His hands began mirroring the actions that had woken him with near perfect precision. One hand vacated Adam’s shoulder to trail along his side, run along the faint ridge of his ribs. The other gripped Adam’s hip, pulling him tight against him, encouraging the roll of his hips that came when Reyes latched onto his pulse and sucked, teasing the skin. Soon, between the gentle nips he offered and burning gasps of his own, Adam didn’t need any more encouragement.

Reyes’ hand traveled higher, dipping under the shirt Adam wore, and he noted two things in succession: the smooth, tense fabric of a binder, and how still Adam suddenly became when he touched it. Reyes sighed quietly, pulled away from the other man’s neck after one last, gentler press of his lips.

He’d hoped the brief, unquestioned revelation from the night before was enough, but it made sense to talk about it more than that. Perhaps it was time, especially considering that Adam was already speaking up. He was growing more tense by the moment, and while Reyes could blame their….activities for how red Adam was, the way he was avoiding eye contact was a clear sign of discomfort.

“Listen, Rey, I should’ve told you--”

Reyes halted him with a brush of his thumb over Adam’s lips. It left him looking nonplussed. “May I interrupt, Adam?”

After an uncertain beat, the Pathfinder nodded. He murmured thanks, slid his hand back to cup his cheek, faltering a moment when Adam leaned into his touch. The weight of it, though, the trust in that act, eased his mind enough to go on.

 

“I...wasn’t born a man. Wait--that’s not right, I was, I just mean--” he huffed with uncharacteristic frustration. At least Adam seemed less tense, though he may have simply been fighting back his laughter. Reyes sighed, chuckling softly in spite of himself. The laughter helped - he doubted anyone had a _simple_ time with these conversations -  and neither of them took anything seriously for long. It fit.

“I’m usually better with words than this. What I mean,” he began again, “is that I used to bind, myself. I don’t need an explanation from you. Not ever, and certainly not for this.”

That kind of revelation would usually have him halfway out the door - _two_ _steps ahead, always_  - but for once, the silence that fell after was comfortable. Reyes could get used to it all - simply holding Adam close, knowing their secrets were safe with one another, that they could respect and trust each other. After the last year and a half, not to mention Draullir, the realization that they could hit him like a charging Eiroch.

He’d have been...surprisingly content to let the quiet moment stretch on into the morning, but with that easy, telling smile of his spreading across his face, Adam pulled him forward until their lips met in another kiss.

 _And_   _damn_ _, but that moment alone made the journey across the deep space worth it. Every last year._

 

A low groan left him and he slid his hand down the back of Adam’s thigh, hitching him closer. The heat they’d felt between them built back up in waves - his tongue finding Adam’s when the other gasped for breath, Adam’s quick fingers ripping away Reyes’ jacket and working open his flight suit. He helpfully drew out one arm, then the other. As the fire flashed higher between them, he braced a hand at Adam's back, always supporting him, always keeping in time with the pace he set.

After all, there wasn’t really a need to rush. Right now, they had all the time in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe all my favorite Mass Effect characters are trans.
> 
> I know this is short, but I'm not a patient man. Drop me a line at transcottryder.tumblr.com while I continue writing chapter three.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Reyes Vidal with me at transcottryder.tumblr.com
> 
> Or Andromeda in general. Still taking requests.


End file.
